


Nightmare

by A_Lawliet



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Peter Pevensie/Original Female Character(s)





	Nightmare

You tried to run but you couldn’t, not like there was anywhere you could run to. They were everywhere, killed every guard they came across they were after you, you and the other. The castle laid in shambles, no sign of what once was beautiful was left.  
Where is Peter?

You bolted up from your bed, cold sweat on your skin, tears forming in your eyes. You threw the covers off of you and got up, thinking a small walk in the castle would calm your nerves.  
The cold night air felt chilling on your skin, but it was reassuring in a way as well. You walked to wherever your feet carried you. You didn’t really pay mind to it, until you bumped into someone.  
‘Ow, (Y/N), I didn’t see you’, Peter apologized.  
‘No problem, I wasn’t looking where I was going either’, you forced a smile.  
Something in you made you realize what you looked like right now, freshly rolled (fallen) out of bed, goosebumps all over your arms, big scared eyes that were still red from crying.  
‘Are you alright?’ Peter asked, seeming concerned.  
‘Yes, of course, why wouldn’t I be?’ you lied, forcing yet another smile.  
A look in his eyes showed you, he didn’t believe you. He took off the coat he was wearing and wrapped it around your shoulders. You blushed at his chivalry.  
‘Come on, I’ll walk back with you, it’s way to cold here’, he offered, placing a hand on the small of your back. You walked in silence for a moment but then Peter asks, ‘Are you really okay? You looked so scared.’  
‘Wow, Peter, you really know what to say to a girl.’ you tried jokingly.  
‘You know what I mean. I’m just worried okay? Did something happen?’ He now stood in front of you, hands on your shoulders.  
‘It’s nothing, really. It was just a nightmare, it shook me up a little, but I’m fine. You don’t need to worry about it.’ But he just looked at me before pulling me into a hug. ‘What was it about?’ he asked into your hair. You told him, you began to shake again as you relived your nightmare. He only held you tighter. ‘You know I’ll always be there, and when you need me, I’ll always be there to protect you.’ He pulled away slightly before kissing your forehead. He continued walking you to your room, your hand in his.  
When you finally reached your door, he hugged you one last time before turning and walking back to his room.  
‘Peter?’ You say quietly.  
He turns back immediately: ‘Yes?’  
‘Do you… maybe want to stay with me… just for tonight? I really don’t want to be alone right now.’ He smiles at you before taking you into his arms and kissing you sweetly.  
That night you were able to sleep soundly, in Peters arms.


End file.
